Talk:Shazam VS Vegeta/@comment-37960362-20190726120938/@comment-39764392-20190726174327
@Schwxnz Attack Potency and Durability: Assuming that Post-Crisis was being used, Shazam is easily Universal+ as he's fought a robot that was capable of fighting the entire Justice League. He also scales to Superman, as he's portrayed as being equal to him and has beaten him multiple times. Extremely impressive, don't get me wrong - but Vegeta is multi-universal/low multiversal. Hear me out. As you likely already know, Goku and a heavily supressed Beerus almost destroyed the universe at the very start of DB Super. In case you don't think that the feat is legit, here's a explanation why it is. You might think that this is only a Universal feat, but here's the catch: As Universe 7 has three universe sized realms in size and don’t they have different time, it is a low multiversal feat. Now, the Vegeta from the God of destruction Beerus Saga clearly does not scale to them - but the Vegeta from the Golden Frieza Saga does, as he's portrayed as equal to Goku. From there on out, Vegeta does consistently scale to Goku - except when Goku has UI/MUI. And as he has clearly become far stronger than he was in the Golden Frieza, he is immensely superior to the low multiversal feat. Speed: Speed is somewhat equal and does not make or break the fight. Shazam scales to the likes of Superman, and other members of the Justice League, whereas Vegeta shot his Final Flash in the Cell Saga at such speeds and the current Vegeta is obviously far, FAR superior to his Cell Saga self - and that's not even taking his transformations into account. Intelligence: Shazam does take this due to Solomon's Wisdom, as that does give him roughly 5000 years of combat knowledge, but Vegeta is not as far off as one might expect. He's been noted as a genius in combat by Piccolo and has proven that many times, even though he is pretty arrogant at times. Other factors: Vegeta does have more experience, but that does not make or break the battle as well, as Shazam has already fought more experienced foes. Shazam does also have other tricks up his sleeve, as for example the fact that he gets knowledge of the weaknesses of his opponents - which would be Vegeta's pride. But even then, while pride certainly is a weakness, Vegeta's pride has usually been an issue in DBZ and not much in DB Super. I'll be happy to hear what you have to say about this. ____________ Attack Potency Actually, Billy's robot feat is st least Multi-Universal, because if we go by the logic of power-scalling, in the JLA we have The Flash (defeated Black Racer who exists above Space-Time), Superman (Defeated Imperiax who have the power of the big bang), Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter (Both are equal to Superman), So by the logic of scalling Shazam could fight against 4 universal+ beings. Vegeta is NOT low multiversal. Even if we high ball him to UI Goku's level, he still Universal+, as the tiering system said , infinite power in 3d scale is High Universal. Speed The gab between the speed of Shazam and Vegeta is high, like really fucking high. Shazam can go this fast, even Whis, who's faster then Vegeta, can't go this fast Intelligence Agreed. ___ Overall, the only way that Vegeta would win is that if Shazam doing some mistakes and turn himself back into a kid, which is against the Death Battle rules. So overall Shazam is more destructive, stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable.